Virus- Kel's suffering
by a19dadsgirl
Summary: My thoughts on what happened in between the moments from Virus.


**Joe POV**

When I was informed that another person was struck by this mysterious virus I thought _"Dear God, not another one." _But that thought soon changed when I found that it was my friend, Dr. Kel Brackett, who had become the next victim.

When I hurried into his room I suddenly stopped in my tracks; it was hard to see my friend and colleague laying there unconscious, a fine sheet of sweat starting to form on his forehead.

I quickly regained my composure and began checking his heart rate, and blood pressure, it was needless to say that my hands were shaking in fear; here we already had two mysterious cases, one; Jenny Hollister, had come in with a high temp, but we've managed to bring it down. Whereas the other, a firefighter named Tim Dudley, was losing his battle. I didn't want my friend to fall the same way that Dudley had, but all I could do right then was my job, comfort my friend, and pray.

Kel came to shortly after hooking the IV to him. I could tell, by the look in his eyes, that he was hurting. I wish I could've taken his pain away.

"It's 103 and climbing" Mike Morton told me after taking Kels temp.

I looked up in fear, _"No!"_ I thought. "I'm going to increase to 100 milligrams." I replied, I then looked down at my friend, my heart lurched into my throat as I watched him try to remain calm through the heat of the rising fever and the pain. "I know it's been less than two hours, but he seems to be getting worse. We've _got_ to do something to keep his temperature down."

Mike agreed with me, but then something startled me.

_"Joe?"_ a weak voice spoke up.

I knew it was Kel, but I couldn't let him hear the fear in my voice. "Yeah?" I replied calmly.

"How are Jenny and Dudley doing?" Kel sounded so weak, his voice hitched a couple times.

As I told him the conditions of the other two patients I could see regret start to fill his pain-filled eyes.

"I knew we... I knew I should've started treatment sooner. My hesitation might kill 'em." He put the whole blame onto himself.

I hated that, but at the time I wasn't sure if his treatment idea was good or not. He said then his hesitation might kill them, but before we got the word his _treatment_ could've killed them as well. Before I could offer any words of comfort Dixie walked in.

I saw her quickly glance at our sick friend, then up at me. She didn't have to know what I was thinking to know that Kel was in a bad way.

I watched as she gently laid her hand on his wrist, I think it startled him. But I smiled when Dix raised her hand up to look at her watch when Kel turned towards her, she didn't want him to worry that this was scaring her.

"Hi Dix." Kel said smiling, "I never thought I'd be lookin' up at you from here." his voice still sounded in pain.

"Oh it's only temporary," she lightly smirked. "this place would fall apart at the seems without you on the job."

"I wouldn't say that." I said, trying to keep all our spirits up.

And it worked, for a brief moment, Kel smiled then he looked at Dixie and asked if anybody else had been infected.

Reluctantly, she looked down, I could tell that her answer wasn't a good one. "Yes Kel." she whispered, then she looked up at us. "John Gage is on his way in with a 104 temperature."

I looked down in disbelief, another good friend was on his way in with the very same sickness that we _still_ hadn't gotten a name for. We were already losing Dudley, Jenny Hollister still wasn't out of the woods, and now I had to watch not one but two friends suffer right along with them.

I could see that this news had upset Kel just as much. I watched as Dix gave Kel's hand one last squeeze before she and Mike left to get a room ready for Johnny.

Slowly I approached my friends side. "I'll be back Kel." I couldn't think of anything else to say. As I turned to leave his weakening voice spoke up again.

"Joe?"

"Yeah Kel?"

"You'll find the answer."

I just stood there a minute, I watched as he turned his head slightly and closed his eyes to rest. I took a deep breath and in a whispering prayer said. "I just hope I'm not too late."

* * *

**Sharon POV**

When I was asked to keep an eye on Dr. Brackett I was a little concerned, he's never really cared for me because I always drop things or mess up orders whenever he's around.

But when I walked into his room I saw a completely different man; this wasn't the Dr. Brackett I knew and feared, this was a man who was very ill, possibly dying. It took everything inside me to keep from falling apart.

I could hear him taking deep, unsteady breaths like he couldn't fill his lungs enough. Beads of sweat slowly flowed down the sides of his face. It almost looked as if he was struggling between resting and staying awake. I wasn't sure if he couldn't rest because of the fever or if he was afraid to try.

I quickly filled a bowl with cool water and dipped a cloth in it. As I gently laid it across his forehead I watched as his eyes suddenly popped open, like he was frightened by something.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Brackett, I didn't mean to wake you." I tried hard to hide the fear in my voice.

The doctor slowly shook his head. "No," he whispered. "I-I wasn't asssleep. Juss thinkin'." his voice almost made me cry, his tone wasn't the strong, assured tone like it always was; this sounded like a man who was weakening and almost afraid of it.

"Well, I'm here in case you need anything." I really didn't know who I was trying to reassure more; him or me.

"Sharon... how are Jenny and Dudley?"

Fear slowly crept into my eyes. _"No one's told him."_ I realized. "Jenny's stable, last I heard."

"And Dudley?" to that question, all I could do was look down in sadness. "Dead?" he asked.

"Just a little while ago." I spoke softly. "I'm sorry doctor."

Slowly and sadly he just nodded his head, then I watched as he just stared at the ceiling, it was almost as if he was trying to figure out an equation.

I gently reached over and took the quickly dried up towel away from his forehead and replaced it with another cool one. He seemed breath easier and stayed calmer with the cool feeling.

As I refilled the bowl with more cool water, another nurse came in and gave Dr. Brackett another shot. I watched his eyes flinch and squint as the medicine began filling his veins. The nurse looked over at me before she left, I could tell by the look in her eyes that there was very little hope for the doctors recovery.

Tears began filling my eyes as she left, I quickly wiped them away. Couldn't let Dr. Brackett see me crying, that would give him another reason to want to fire me. To be honest, I kind of smiled at that thought; at least he would sound more like himself.

As I laid the refreshed water bowl down I could tell that Dr. Brackett was trying his hardest to focus on something.

"Sharon." he finally spoke.

"Yes Doctor?" I said as I laid my hand on his forehead, I couldn't believe how quickly the fever was drying out the wet rags.

I listened as he struggled to tell me the answer to his equation; Jenny Hollister and a possible immunity. It really worried me listening to him speak; every word, almost every letter, was either slurred or was spoken with pain.

"Well she's pretty sick herself Doctor." I told him.

Weakly he nodded his head. "Yes, yes but... leasss ssick of all of usss." he swallowed then his tone changed, from pain to almost fear and urgency. "Sharon... I need Dr. Early... fffast as you can."

I didn't give it a second thought as I hurried to find Dr. Early. I wasn't sure exactly what Dr. Brackett wanted him for, but I've learned not to ask questions.

After I found Dr. Early we went back to Dr. Bracketts room. I listened as the sick man struggled to try and persuade his colleague to go ahead and use whatever immunity Jenny Hollister had built up, but Dr. Early quickly shut that idea down.

"It won't work Kel." Dr. Early said.

"Ssssure it will." was his friend reply, his words were getting worse.

"Only when she's better, she's still running 101. Sure her blood serum is developing antibodies against the virus, but they're still living."

I watched as Dr. Brackett processed each word, then saw his face turn to utter disappointment. And from the look on Dr. Early's face, he wasn't too pleased with his answer either.

"Sharon." he said as he pulled me aside, hoping that Dr. Brackett couldn't hear. "I need you to try and get him to rest."

"I've tried Doctor, but I think he's afraid to rest. After what happened to Tim Dudley and all."

Dr. Early sadly nodded. "Just do the best you can."

"Yes Doctor." After he left I quickly returned to my station, took away the, once again, dried towel and replaced it with another. I could see pain, despair and _regret_ in the doctors eyes. Never thought I'd see so many emotions emanate from one man. And all I could do was just be there for strength and support, if I could even give that.

As tears slowly ran down my face, I looked up and said a silent prayer that we'd find another answer soon.

* * *

**Dixie POV  
**

I struggled to do my work, after watching everything unfold before my eyes. A young lady, a firefighter, a paramedic and a doctor all fall sick to the most mysterious illness we've ever faced.

I don't know what had struck me the hardest; hearing that Dudley died, seeing John Gage struggle against the quick rising fever or watching Kel pass out right in front of me and feeling the heat just rising off him in waves.

I tried my hardest to keep my composure around the friends and family members of these victims, but it killed me when another hour passed and there was still no answer, no cure.

Many times Roy DeSoto stopped me and asked how was Johnny and Kel fairing, it just about tore my heart out every time I said that they weren't doing so good.

A couple times I checked up on Kel, but never really went inside the room, I think I would've almost died seeing him laying there so helpless, just feeling his life clock tick by faster.

I saw Joe Early go into Kel's room followed by Nurse Sharon Walters, at first my heart lurched, I remember just whispering _"Oh dear God no!__"_. I stood outside in the hall just waiting... waiting and praying.

A few moments later I heard something.

_"Dix?"_

I looked up to see Joe standing in front of me and I realized that I had been looking down. "Joe, how's Kel?" I tried not to panic.

"He's holding his own, still trying to run this hospital." He answered with a slight smile. "Why don't you go and see him?"

"I don't think I could Joe."

"Please? He's overworking himself, he needs to try and rest."

I could tell by the sound of Joe's voice that, really, Kel needed to know that we weren't going to let him go so easy. "Alright Joe." I quickly cleaned myself up then went inside.

Nurse Walters was doing her best to try and bring Kels temperature down, but all the while that she mopped up the sweat from his face and neck I could hear his harsh, irregular breathing. It worried me that soon we might have to put him on oxygen. His eyes were closed and it looked as if he was in a restless sleep, his mouth moved forming incomplete words.

"Is everything alright Nurse McCall?" Sharon asked me.

"Yes Sharon, why don't you go and get some coffee, I'll stay with him."

I don't know which I was more grateful for; Sharon not offering to stay or Sharon just leaving without saying another word.

Even though Joe wouldn't have allowed it, I carefully sat on the bed and gently took Kels hand in mine. I watched as he wearyingly turned his head in my direction and slowly opened his eyes.

"Dix?" his voice sounded almost gone.

"Hey Kel." I tried to sound strong, but my voice started to crack. "You doing alright?"

"I... I'd be better... iffff I.. c-could get outta here." he tried to tease.

"Don't worry, you'll be outta here soon enough."

I could feel him trying to squeeze my hand, either trying to give or get comfort. "Sssstill no answers... h-huh?"

"Not yet." I whispered, oh how I hated my answer.

Suddenly Kel began breathing harder, his eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"Kel?" I didn't let my voice hide my concern that time. "Kel, what's wrong?"

"Hot" he whispered. "Ssso... hot."

I quickly went around and grabbed another cool rag, as I placed the cloth on his head he reached up and grabbed my hand.

"Fffface it Dix... I-I'm not gonna..."

"Now you stop that kinda talk Kel." I snapped at him. "You're just as strong as any other man in this city. You just need to rest."

Kel slowly shook his head 'no', "I can't." he whispered.

"Nothing's gonna happen, you'll feel better if you just rest." With my left hand holding onto his right, I reached my right hand up and lightly dabbed his forehead with the cloth. Then I laid it aside and gently cupped my hand around his face. "Just close your eyes." I said , I watched as his heavy eyelids covered his eyes, his lashes flattened on his cheeks. "That's it." I whispered. "Just rest."

Cautiously I ran my index finger through his dark, wet curls. He eased his face more into the palm of my hand, and with a final deep sigh he fell asleep. At first I listened to his steady breathing, then I very carefully eased my hand away from his face, but still held his hand in mine. I could feel tears slowly filling my eyes, I tried to wipe them away but a couple escaped and ran down my cheek, wetting my mask.

I heard Sharon's voice outside the door, so I laid Kels hand back on the bed and laid a fresh cool cloth on his forehead.

"Ms. McCall?" Sharon spoke as she walked into the room. "Is he...?"

"He's sleeping." I stated sternly, I didn't tell her though that he could fall into a coma if we didn't find help soon. "Let me know if he wakes up." I said, then I left.

* * *

**Sharon POV  
**

"Yes ma'am." I said as Ms. McCall left the room. I can't explain how scared I was when I walked back into the room and saw Dr. Brackett laying there with his eyes closed, but was relieved to hear that he was only asleep.

But what I feared the most was that, what if he doesn't wake up? Even though he scares me, Dr. Brackett is one of the best doctors I've ever known, plus the hospital wouldn't be the same without him. And I _know_ for a fact that Dr. Early and Ms. McCall wouldn't be the same without him as well.

Slowly the time passed, he never really stirred, just would tilt his head a little at a time. He no longer responded to the cool cloths I placed on his forehead, a small fear rose in my heart when I thought that maybe he had fallen into a coma.

With that fear now plaguing my heart, I began to pray even harder that an answer would come soon.

And as if by magic the door opened and Dr. Early came bursting in the room.

"Kel you hit it! Jenny's still too sick but her choreographer isn't, and he had the same bug. We can use his serum!"

But there was no reply. "He can't hear you Doctor." I said calmly.

"He will soon enough!" then Dr. Early left the room.

As soon as the door shut I smiled great big, then I gently grabbed Dr. Bracketts hand and squeezed it. "See, we told you everything would be ok." Even though he was unresponsive, I had a feeling he could feel my strength squeezing his hand.

It was still a couple of hours before Dr. Early came in with the serum. I quickly stepped back and let him handle it from there on.

I watched as the doctor injected the serum into the IV unit. Dr. Brackett made a small movement as the serum worked itself into his veins, the slight pinched look on his face barely eased.

"How long do you think it'll take to work?" I asked.

"I don't know Sharon, but we need to be here when he wakes up."

I nodded my head, but deep down I continued to pray that the serum would work quickly.

* * *

**Joe POV  
**

It had still been a while before any sign of recovery started to show. I had been informed that, while his vital signs were returning to normal, John Gage had fallen into a light coma. I worried that that might happen to Kel, so I left Johnny in Mikes care.

Finally the signs began showing; his heart rate began returning to normal and his temperature was slowly falling. His breathing remained some-what normal, but I wasn't too worried about that.

_"Anything?" _a voice perked from the doorway.

I looked up and saw Dixie standing there. "Still unconscious, but I have hope."

Dix walked over and read the chart. "His temp dropped two degrees in the past half hour? What's in that serum?" she joked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm grateful for it."

_"Me... me too." _a voice quietly sounded.

I looked up as Dix looked over, we both smiled at what we saw; Kel Bracketts eyes opened with recognition.

"Kel!" I couldn't hold back my excitement.

"H-hey Joe... Dix." Kels voice still sounded weak, but yet it sounded a little stronger.

I pulled my mask away, I couldn't hide my smile from my dear friend "You're gonna make it Kel." I smiled.

Kels face pinched in a confused form. "Hhhow?... You-you ssssaid that..."

"Jenny's dance choreographer, he had the same bug over a month ago but managed to get through it. We were able to use his serum."

Kel let out a long, happy sigh of relief as a small smile formed across his face. "Johnny?"

"He'll be ok." Dix answered. I don't think she wanted him to worry much. "Now, why don't you get some rest?"

Kel nodded his head in exhaustion and sighed a small "yeah."

As we began to leave to let Sharon take over, Kel reached up and grabbed my arm.

"Joe?"

"Yes Kel?"

"I... I told you... y-you'd find the ansssswer." I could tell he was struggling to stay awake.

A bigger smile stretched across my face. "Yeah, you did." and with that, I left my friend to get some rest.

* * *

**Brackett POV  
**

I remembered talkin' with Joe and Dix about somethin', but then after that everything was a blur. When next I came to I was actually freezing, _"Strange._" I thought, cause last I knew I was still runnin' a pretty high temp.

As I pulled the blanket closer to my chest and around my arms I opened my eyes. The light was nearly blinding, but it was nice to be able to see everything more clearly.

Suddenly I realized that I was no longer in the isolated room, I looked over and saw Johnny sound asleep in the bed next to mine.

"Joh..." my voice came out in a croak, sounded like I hadn't used it in hours, I tried swallowing but found my mouth to be pretty dry.

I couldn't really see any signs of anyone bein' in the room recently so that meant that it'd still probably be a while before they'd come back. That theory was cut short, as I started to close my eyes I heard the door open.

_"Kel?" _a familiar voice spoke up, I couldn't quite tell who it was, it sounded as if they were comin' from the end of a long tunnel.

"Whu..." was all I managed to croak out. I closed my eyes to try and clear them. Next thing I remember was a gentle, slender hand reached behind my neck and eased my head up, then a glass of water was at my lips. I drank it slowly, so's not to choke, but how I wished I could've just guzzled it all down.

_"Better?"_ the voice asked, now comin' in clearer.

"Dix?" I said as I opened my eyes, and saw her face come into view.

"Yeah, it's me. How do yo feel?"

To be honest, I had felt better but as "my usual self", as they say "Ready to get out of here." I told her.

"Well, that's not gonna be for a couple more days; you're still running a slight temperature, and you're as weak as a kitten."

I didn't admit it to her, but in a way, I was grateful that I didn't have to move for a while; every bone in my body ached, my head was still pounding, and I felt like I had ran a 50 mile race.

I must've been more cold than I thought, I huddled deeper into the covers then I felt the weight of another blanket bein' laid over me.

"Is that better?" Dix asked.

I smiled at her, then reached out and took her hand. "Much." is all I said. I think I had been fallin' asleep for the next thing I remember, before wakin' up again in a better state, was feelin' Dix run her slender fingers across my forehead, movin' some of the sweat stuck hair away and tellin' me to get some sleep.

And to be honest, sleep _was_ what I was needing. When I woke again I was informed that Gage was still in a light coma but he was recovering nicely. I had a bad feelin' about what it was gonna be like when he woke up. But at the moment I just silently prayed that he'd wake up soon, Roy must've been worried somethin' awful.

Joe came in a few times and we talked about the fever and the cure. It still had us baffled, but because of this ordeal a new warning went out to people who bought pets from overseas.

I gotta say, I've never been _that_ sick before, and I hope that it _NEVER_ happens again. But it was great to see how well the crew did under the time pressure. I felt bad though; 3 out of 4 survived, if we could've just found the serum sooner Tim Dudley would still be here. I couldn't express my sympathies enough to Mrs. Dudley, but I knew my words were just hollow to her; time would have to be her healer.

After this was all said and done, we all returned to our normal, everyday, crazy work life; but this was one experience I'd remember for the rest of my life.


End file.
